Inuyasha's Daughter: A New Beginning
by TheShadowedRose
Summary: "I'm one of those people who have no clue how their life's going to play out. I just sit back and go wherever faith takes me. As I have loving and thoughtful parents, loyal friends and everything I need, I've never felt the need to ask many questions. That is, until the day where my life took a turn that I didn't expect to happen so soon. Falling in love."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Myori was in her hut which she lived in with her mother and father. Her mother was Kagome, a priestess who protected the village and her father was Inuyasha, a fierce and stubborn half-demon who was respected and protected the village aswell. She was in the hut with Bankotsu and Shippo. Bankotsu was the son of a demon slayer named Sango and a monk named Miroku. Shippo was a fox demon who was like a brother to her and would do anything to make sure she was safe. The three of them were chatting in the living room while Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Bankotsu randomly blurted out.

"And I care why?" Myori asked. Shippo chuckled slightly.

"You remind me of your father." He said. Myori looked so much like her father. She had his golden eye color, white hair, stubbornness, attitude and dog ears but she was also like Kagome with her smile, personality and kind heart. She was also beautiful like Kagome, which made Inuyasha very overprotective of her. She always hated that, but understood why he was.

"Let's go eat. I'm sure Kagome and Sango made dinner." Shippo said. They stood up and walked into the kitchen. The four adults were sitting in the kitchen having a hearty conversation.

"What's for dinner?" Bankotsu asked. Sango sighed.

"We didn't make dinner." Sango replied. Shippo's eyes widened.

"What are we going to eat?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"It's alright. We'll just get the puppy to sniff out some food for us. She'll atleast be useful for once." Bankotsu said. Myori glared at him and gave him a good punch to the skull.

"You were saying?" Myori asked. Bankotsu smirked. He probably had a plan up his sleeve.

"I'm sorry." Bankotsu said as he pulled Myori in for a hug. She sighed. Just before she was going to forgive him, Bankotsu stroked Myori's butt. Her eyes widened and she pulled herself away from him, but not before giving him a harsh slap.

"Such a pervert!" Myori exclaimed. She huffed as she went outside. Shippo glared at Bankotsu.

"Thanks a lot. Now she's going to be mad for the rest of the day. I'll go help her find some food." Shippo announced as he left. Myori was walking in the middle of a forest when she felt as if she was being watched. She finally sensed a demon near her. She braced herself for a battle as an ogre-like demon appeared.

"Well, looks like I'll be having you for lunch, little girl." The ogre said. Myori stared at the demon.

"I don't think so. Prepare to die." She said as she beheaded the demon with her claws. Since she was a half-demon, she was able to inherit her father's fighting abilities. Shippo approached her.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I was searching for food when a demon appeared, so I killed it." She said. Shippo nodded.

"Well, I already found some food for all of us so let's return to the village." He said. Myori nodded as they returned to the village. When they got there, the human children living in the village approached Myori. They looked at her before saying something.

"Why are you in our village? You're just a half-breed. You don't belong in this village." One of the kids said. Myori glared at him.

"Well, I'm here now, so there's nothing you can do about it." Myori spat back rudely. The children formed a circle around her.

"You're so pathetic. You're just lucky that your mother is a priestess otherwise we would've killed you." A girl said.

"Let's just show her who's in charge right now." A boy said as they all grabbed some spears and stabbed Myori with them. She screamed out in pain as one of the spears hit her in the gut. Shippo tried to stop the children, but it was no use so he ran to get Inuyasha and Kagome. He finally reached the hut and ran inside.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked in worry. Inuyasha looked at Shippo with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The children in the village are attacking Myori with spears. I tried to stop them, but it's no use." Shippo let out in one breath. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. Before Inuyasha could reply, they all heard something.

"Daddy! Help me!" It was Myori. Inuyasha felt like his heart ripped into two hearing his daughter scream his name like that. He instantly sprinted out of the house and into the village. When he got there, he saw Myori on the ground covered in spears and children towering over her. They were all laughing. Inuyasha approached them and grabbed all of them but the collar of their clothing. They all looked frightened as they stared at the half-demon.

"WHAT WERE YOU CHILDREN THINKING? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL ALL OF YOU? IF YOU DON'T, THEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Inuyasha screamed as he released the children. They all ran away screaming. Inuyasha approached his daughter as she lay motionless on the ground. He picked her up and removed the spears out of her body. He carried her to the hut. He found Lady Kaede sitting with Kagome in the living room. Kagome was apparently crying and Lady Kaede comforted her.

"Inuyasha. Is she alright?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

"She was motionless when I got there." Inuyasha replied. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was fighting the tears that were slowly approaching his eyes.

"Put ye down as I heal her wounds. Kagome, ye must first purify her wounds then I shall seal them up." Lady Kaede said. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. When she purified the wounds, Myori slowly opened her eyes. She examined her surroundings. Her happy, peaceful eyes were filled with anger and hatred. She growled slightly.

"I'm going to kill those kids! They're going to regret messing with me!" Myori said as she sat up but later on regret when she felt the pain.

"Calm down child. Don't do anything rash like ye father would do." Lady Kaede said as she finished bandaging her up. Inuyasha chuckled at her comment.

"Lady Kaede is right Myori. You must heal your wounds." Kagome said.

"Keh! I'll be fine. I'm a half demon, these will heal in half a day." Myori said stubbornly. Kagome giggled at her daughter's response.

"She's a lot like ye father." Lady Kaede said. Kagome nodded. Just then, Sango and Miroku entered into the room as Lady Kaede exited the hut.

"We heard what happened and spoke to the children's parents and they are being punished for nearly killing Myori." Miroku said.

"Ha! There's no way that I'd be killed by mere humans." Myori said. Sango smiled at the girl's ambition.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we should head out tomorrow morning if we want to get to the next village before nightfall." Sango said. They both nodded. Myori, Bankotsu and Shippo were confused.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at him.

"We're all travelling to villages to slay demons because your greedy father needs more money and believes that he isn't being paid enough here." Inuyasha said. Miroku glared at him with cold eyes.

"Well, time to go to sleep children." Kagome announced.

"We're not kids." Bankotsu and Shippo said. Myori giggled at them, but groaned when she felt the pain around her body.

"Mom, I can't sleep with all these wounds." Myori said. Inuyasha wrapped his arms and around Myori and he pulled her into his lap as she fell asleep almost instantly in his arms.

"How did you know she would fall asleep?" Sango asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"She always fell asleep in my arms when she little and besides, she's my little girl, which means I know her better than she knows herself." Inuyasha said. Myori looked so peaceful in his arms. Kagome smiled as she soon fell asleep aswell. A little bit later, everyone had fallen asleep and by tomorrow, they would be travelling to villages just like they used to do in the past.

**My first Inuyasha fanfic. Don't worry, the story will become more exciting later on so please don't ditch the story so soon :c **

**Please Read & Review **


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who's read my story an I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I busy with other stories & since this didn't get a review, I thought nobody liked it ;(

Well, I'm not going to abandon this story. Don't ever forget that.

This chapter is where the changes happen. Hopefully you'll understand what I mean at the end. See you at the bottom ;)

Here's Chapter 2 of Inyasha's Daughter : A New Beginning ...

"Are we there yet?" Bankotsu whined. Myori's eye twitched.

"I swear if you whine one more time, you'll find my fist down your throat." Shippo threatened. Myori nodded.

"You been whining for the past hour. Take a break." she said. He looked over to her.

"We've been walking for hours, aren't you tired?" Bankotsu asked. She shook her head.

"Inuyasha, where is this village?" Sango asked, completely ignoring the children's side conversation.

"It's just past this mountain." Inuyasha answered then turned around to check on the kids. They were just arguing about who would get to kill a demon first, if they saw one.

"Settle down young ones. I'm sure there'll be enough demons for all of you to behead. Besides Myori, you still need to heal from your injuries." Miroku said. Myori sighed.

"You remind me of Mom. I'm fine. My wounds healed. See?" Myori said as she showed everyone her arms, legs and stomach. The only thing visible were faded scars.

"You need to rest sweetheart. You may be healed, but you need to recover." Kagome said. She was in her priestess outfit. Inuyasha was carrying her on his back since she was too tired to walk anymore.

"Okay I will. Later." Myori said.

"Alright." Kagome replied.

"Daddy, can I run ahead? I can't work with this slow pace." Myori asked. Inuyasha shook his head. Myori pouted.

"You have to stay with us. There might be demons up ahead. I don't want you getting hurt." he said. Myori sighed. She always hated how her father was overprotective of her. It deprived her of doing all the things she loved to do like kill demons, go training alone etc. Either ways, her dad would never allow to do anything fun and it ate at her a bit.

But, she understood why he was the way he was. He loved her so much and he never wanted to her hurt. She was honestly touched by how much her father cared, but it was still boring.

"Fine." she mumbled. She walked ahead of everyone else, but not too far away. She was completely caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice anything around her.

"Watch out Myori!" Shippo called out but she heard too late and walked face first into a tree. She landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ow." was all she said as she rubbed her nose gently.

"Heh. Mutt-face." a voice called out. Myori stood up and looked around. At the top of a tree was a wolf. A good-looking wolf actually. He has sterling blue eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He still wore his traditional demon wolf tribe clothing. He jumped off of the tree and landed in front of the group. He halted at Inuyasha then glanced at Myori. His eyes widened at the young girl. He walked to her and sniffed her. She looked surprised and took a huge step back.

"Yes? Why are you sniffing me?" she asked. He grinned.

"Wow. You're the mutt's kid? Man, you look nothing like him. All I see is your beautiful mother." Koga said as Kagome blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Hey! Don't call my daddy a mutt and if you do, I'll rip out your heart and make you eat it." she said dangerously. Inuyasha smirked at her threat.

"She's perfect for Kisho." he said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Who's Kisho?" he asked. Koga glared at him as well. He was about to answer until a young wolf demon appeared in front of them. He had brown hair with green eyes instead of blue. He had the same armor and fur as Koga except his were white. He had his father's good looks and looked like he could over any girl's heart.

"Kisho, I'd like you to meet Kagome and her friends and family." Koga said he introduced everyone. Kisho walked to Myori. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Kisho, member of the wolf demon tribe. Who is this beautiful girl?" he asked. Myori didn't even noticed how much she was blushing at his statement. Inuyasha pulled Kisho away from Myori.

"Keep your paws and lips off my daughter." he said. Koga walked over to them.

"Relax Inuyasha. Myori would be a perfect mate for Kisho." Koga said. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"No. Come on Myori, we have to go to the next village." Inuyasha said as he took a hold of Myori's hand and walked off with her. Kisho walked after them.

"Myori is your name? It suits very nicely." he said. Another shade of red covered her already red face.

"Thank you Kisho." Myori said. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Inuyasha, let go of her. She can handle herself." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"No way. I know her well, she's looking for trouble & for some strange reason, it always follows her." he said as he looked at Kisho. He had a toothy grin on his face. Kagome and Myori sighed.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you use your secret weapon." Sango said with a smirk. At first, Kagome was clueless but soon she figured it out.

"What secret weapon?" Miroku asked. Sango whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"Yeah. Do it. It'll be funny." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Sit!" she said loud enough for all of them to hear. As expected, Inuyasha plowed into the Earth, but what they didn't expect was Myori to fall too.

"Ow! Where did that come from?" she asked. Bankotsu walked over to her and stared at her necklace then at Inuyasha's.

"It's identical to his." Bankotsu said.

"Well, Kaede gave it to me as a present and said that Mom could control it but I never understood that. Until now anyways." she said as she rubbed her nose. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Now it all makes sense." Kagome said.

"Come on Myori. I'll take you to the village in a synch." Kisho said as he picked up Myori bridal style. She blushed even more as he wrapped his arms around her and sprinted. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Hey! Get back here with my daughter!" he hollered as he ran after them with intense speed. Kagome sighed.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well." Shippo said as he and Kagome ran after them.

Well, there's chapter 2. I only wrote this story because I thought I'd get reviews if I posted another chapter. If I don't get atleast 3 reviews, this story is done because I have other that I need to focus on as well.

This isn't to be mean or anything, I just really want to know if people are reading this fanfic. Anyone can review since anonymous review is on.

Please R&R ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. Your dad can run." Kisho complimented as he was still sprinting while holding Myori with Inuyasha hot on his tail. Koga was running behind Inuyasha and everyone was behind them. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu were on Kirara and Shippo was running.

"I think you should put me down." Myori said as she jumped out of Kisho's arms and onto a nearby branch. Everyone stopped running and Kisho looked confused.

"Why did you jump off? You didn't like the ride?" he said the last question with a smirk. Myori rolled her eyes playfully.

"Nope. My daddy just has a look to kill on his face." Myori said. Kisho turned around cautiously and saw Inuyasha. He looked like he was going to kill him. He jumped behind Koga.

"Calm down Mutt. He didn't do anything to her." Koga said. Kagome nodded.

"He's right Inuyasha. Just calm down." she said as she embraced Inuyasha. He hugged her back and kept her in his arms.

Bankotsu climbed up the tree and snuck up behind Myori.

"Boo!" he said. She screamed and fell off the branch. She landed in a bush.

"Ow." she said. She stood and her silver hair was covered in twigs and leaves. Bankotsu was laughing so hard.

"BANKOTSU!" she screamed. He stopped instantly and saw that he might die. He ran. She chased him and in two seconds, she pounced on him. He screamed so loudly that instead of being angry, Myori was laughing so hard. She got off of him and helped him up. Shippo was laughing too.

"Oh man. You should've seen the look on your face. It was so funny." Shippo said between chuckles. Myori nodded. Bankotsu glared at them.

"That wasn't funny. Seeing a demon chase you at full speed will make you faint." he said.

"Come on. We're almost at the village." Kisho said. After a few minutes, we were at the village.

"We're finally here. What was your mission again Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha and I must terminate a demon in a shrine. It seems to have been causing a lot of trouble in the village." Miroku replied.

"Can I help you kill it Uncle Miroku?" Myori asked. Miroku shook his head.

"That's kind of you Myori but your father is already helping me. Besides, there are more demons that you can hunt in the forest." he replied her face lit up.

"Awesome. I'll go hunting later." she said. Kisho smirked.

"You'll probably need a partner." he said. Bankotsu stepped in.

"I'm already her partner." he said. Kisho nodded.

"Yes. But I was talking about a partner that's a full-demon. That way they can teach you more." he said. Myori smirked.

"Are you referring to yourself Kisho?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." he said smoothly. Now it was Shippo's turn to step in.

"Well, she's already got a full-demon partner. Besides, Inuyasha would behead me if he knew that she went hunting with Koga's son." he said. All three of them started to yell at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Myori hollered and everyone stopped.

"Why do my dad and Koga hate each other so much anyways?" she asked softer this time. Shippo sighed.

"Inuyasha and Koga don't hate each other. They're just very competitive. Before your mom and dad got together, Koga always used to flirt with Kagome and try to win her over Inuyasha by being sweet and caring to her. Your father, being the way he is, liked Kagome but was too stubborn to say anything. So, he and Koga always fought over Kagome. In the end, when Inuyasha and her got together, Koga and him decided to be frenemies instead of arch rivals. Well, Kagome labelled it as 'Frenemies'. The mutt and wolf are still competitive though." Shippo told. He felt a punch connect to his head and a bump came out.

"I'm not a mutt. For the record, I wasn't stubborn about my feelings, I just didn't know how to say it right." Inuyasha said.

"...So you were stubborn?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha chased him.

"Sit!" Kagome said as Inuyasha and Myori fell into the Earth.

"Ow. What did I do?" she asked as she still laid there. Kagome walked over to her.

"Sorry sweetie. I forgot that you're on the other end of the charm too. I was aiming for your dad." Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha. He was still on the ground too.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha groaned. Miroku, Koga and Sango were just watching in amusement.

"Monk Miroku." a villager called. Miroku turned around and saw an elderly villager.

"Excellent. You've brought your exterminating team." he said.

"Yes. This is my partner Inuyasha, his wife Kagome, his daughter Myori, my wife Sango, my son Bankotsu, my friend Shippo and members of the Wolf Demon Tribe Koga and Kisho." he introduced. He bowed to them.

"Very pleased to meet you all." he said. "Come with me and I'll show you the infested shrine." he said. They followed him across the village until they reached an old shrine. It looked like nobody has been in it for years.

"Woah. This is so cool." Shippo said. Kirara meowed.

"When shall we go and exterminate this demon?" Miroku asked. The old villager thought for a moment.

"It's best to do it at nightfall. That way the villagers won't be worried or cause an uproar." he said. Miroku turned to face everyone.

"We'll need a place to stay for the night." he said. Myori sniffed the air.

"What's up Myori?" Bankotsu asked.

"Daddy, Kisho, do you smell that or is it just me?" she asked. They both sniffed the air and coughed.

"Oh it's definitely not just you." Kisho gagged. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"It's ink poison. Cover your noses!" he said as everyone covered their nose. Bankotsu covered Kirara's nose for her.

"Where's it coming from?" Kagome asked. She started to cough from the ink.

"I don't know but stay alert." Koga said. Kisho was guarding Myori.

"Ohh.. feeling... dizzy.." Shippo said as he finally lost consciousness fell to the ground.

"Shippo." Myori as she was about to run over to him. Kisho stopped her.

"You can't. It's too risky. He'll wake up in a few minutes" he said. She sighed.

Kagome began to cough more dangerously. Inuyasha held his breath and took off his Robe of the Fire Rat and covered in it.

"Come with me." the villager yelled as they ran into a hut. They all took in a breath of air. Inuyasha put Shippo on a cot. Myori sat down since she began to feel lightheaded.

"We need to find out where that came from." Sango said as she gave Kagome some medicine. Her throat and nose ached from the poison.

"I think it came from the shrine." Kisho said.

"What makes you think that Kisho?" Sango asked.

"Think about it. The shrine was fine until we came near it. It also had a strange aura coming from it when the poison was released." Kisho replied. Miroku scratched his chin.

"It's possible. This means that only Inuyasha and I can get rid of this demon. Everyone must stay here." he said. Koga's jaw dropped.

"What about me?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"You must protect everyone in case anything happens. Come on Inuyasha." Miroku said as he exited the hut. Inuyasha was about to leave as well but he stopped.

"Hey Koga." he called out. He looked at him.

"Yeah." Koga replied.

"If anything happens to Kagome or Myori, your head is mine." he said as he left. Kagome walked over to Koga.

"He's just worried." she reassured him. He nodded. Shippo finally woke up.

"Ugh. Worst headache ever." he groaned. He back onto the cot. Sango chuckled and gave Shippo some medicine as well.

"I wanted to hunt with daddy. It's not fair. It's boring in this hut." she complained. Koga blinked and looked at Kagome.

"She got the impatientness from him didn't she?" he asked with a chuckle. Kagome nodded.

"She got a ton of traits from him." she said with a smile.

"Is there anything to eat?" Shippo asked. Sango shook her head.

"I can go get us something to eat." Myori volunteered.

"I don't know.." Kagome said cautiously.

"Pleaasseee." Myori said with her infamous pout that always got her anything from Inuyasha.

"I'll go with her if you're uncertain Lady Kagome." Kisho said. She sighed.

"Alright but please be careful." she said as she hugged Myori.

"I will Mom. We'll be back soon." she said as they both ran out the door.

They were walking down the path of the forest when they saw a stream nearby filled with fish. They walked over to it.

"This is how you hunt a fish." Myori said as she stalked her prey. When the fish was close enough, she dug her claws into it and caught it in her hands. She put it on the rocks and smirked at Kisho. He smirked back.

"Or you can do this." he said cockily as he waited for a fish and when it came near, he scooped it in his hand and threw it backwards next to Myori's fish. She pouted.

"Showoff." she said. He chuckled. They caught enough fish for everyone and carried it in their hands. They ran back to the hut and saw everyone sitting in a circle chatting.

"We're back." Myori declared. Kisho dumped all of their fish in the center of the circle.

"Wow. That's a lot of fish." Shippo said. Myori nodded.

"Let's get cooking." Kagome said as they all helped prepare the fish.

After a half hour, they were eating their dinner. Myori, and Sango were worried. Inuyasha and Miroku still didn't return.

"Mom, when's daddy going to come?" Myori asked as she was staring out the window. Kagome and Sango sighed.

"Soon sweetheart." Kagome replied.

"When we're finished eating, we'll go look for them." Sango said. When they were finished, they left the hut and went into the village. They walked over to the shrine. It was silent.

"You go in." Kisho said to Shippo. His eyes widened.

"What? No way! You go in." Shippo said. The two continued to argue. Myori sighed.

"Yaaah!" she yelled as she kicked down the door. They saw Inuyasha and Miroku fighting a warrior-like demon. It aimed a sword at Myori. She screamed and ran to the other side of the shrine. The sword past her. She was at the wall opposite of the one Inuyasha and Miroku were at. The demon grabbed Myori by her hair and was dangling her in the air.

"Myori!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ahh! Shippo, help!" she screamed. He got out his sword.

"Woah, don't aim it at the hair." she said. Shippo sighed.

"Well, he won't let you go then." he said. Kisho jumped up and sliced the demon's hand off its arm. Myori fell but Inuyasha ran and caught her.

"Myori, are you okay?" he asked. She rubbed her head. She has a ton of the demon's blood in her hair.

"Yeah. Just my head hurts." she said.

"Miroku! I'll finish him!" he yelled. He brought out his Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted as a yellow powerful blow came from his sword and blew the demon into bits. Myori watched in awe.

"Woah. You so have to teach me that!" she said. Inuyasha chuckled. He pulled Myori into a hug but pulled her out instantly.

"Demon blood reeks. You need to wash your hair." he said. Myori sniffed her hair and gagged. Okay, so maybe it was bad.

"Are you both alright?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"Come on. Let's go rest at the hit and leave in the morning." Koga said. They all left the hit, but they had to wait for Miroku to finish taking their pay from the villagers. Of course, his prices were unreasonable.

"Cheap monk." Inuyasha commented as he carried the barrels of rice. There were 6 of them so Shippo was carrying two and he carried four.

"I'm just looking out for my family. We'll split it 3-3. Deal?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ugh, this blood is killing my nose." Myori complained. Kisho laughed.

"Don't worry, you can watch it when we get back." he said. After a short walk, they made it to the hut. Myori ran straight to the bathroom to wash her hair. Everyone gathered in a circle while Miroku and Inuyasha ate their dinner.

"Okay. I think we need to form an alliance with Koga and Kisho." Sango said slowly. Inuyasha spit out his food.

"What? There's no way I'm doing that." he said. Koga rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. We're just going to travel with you guys." Koga said. Inuyasha looked reluctant but the look Kagome gave him made him change his mind in 2 seconds.

"Fine. Deal." he said. Myori came out of the washroom in her kimono and her hair in a towel.

"I'm heading off to bed. Night guys." she said as she hugged Kagome and hugged Inuyasha & gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." they all said. She went into one of the rooms in the hut.

"Well, we should sleep as well." Miroku said.

"What's the sleeping arrangement?" Bankotsu asked.

"You, Shippo, and Bankotsu get one room. Sango, Kagome and Myori get one room and Koga, Inuyasha and I get one. Fair?" he asked. They all nodded and went to their rooms. They knew that they'll be more trouble to handle tomorrow.

Yaaaaay! This is the longest chapter that I've ever written for any of my stories. I wanted to finish this in time for the holidays :) this is your present and will a review be mine?

Happy Holidays!

R&R :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating at a periodic pace but schoolwork and exams have really weighed me down. :( just remember that I'll never abandon this story. I love writing it and something needs to keep the Inuyasha fire burning in me ! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! You're the only reason this story is still going :)**

**Here's chapter 4..**

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was walking down the path for their next exterminating job. They were all planning on going back to their village but Miroku, being the way he is, spoke with the elderly man and found out about another village that needed them to exterminate a demon. He knew he couldn't pass it up.<p>

"Why must we go to another village?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. He was half asleep and grouchy since the elderly men at the previous village dumped a bucket of cold water on him to wake him up.

Miroku glanced at the half demon. "This village needs our services as well." he answered. Koga yawned.

"Let me guess. They're paying an unreasonable price for us to come right?" he asked with a sly smirk. Miroku shrugged.

"I'm tired. Who gets up this early?" Myori asked as she yawned. Apparently nobody was a morning person.

Kagome chuckled. "Come on everyone. It isn't early. Besides, it's a beautiful day." she said with a smile. Sango nodded.

"Easy for you to say. You're used to waking up this early." Inuyasha said in a teasing tone.

"Maybe it's because I always woke up early in the morning for Myori when she was an infant." she teased back. Inuyasha glanced at her.

He smirked. "Well played." he said.

After a slow walk, they finally arrived at the village. It was filled with human kids playing and enjoying themselves.

The group were walking through the village trying to find the people that needed help when a human boy came up to Myori. He had dark brown hair that was tied back, and he wore normal village clothing.

He took a hold of Myori hand and kissed it. She was taken back at this.

"Beautiful demon, would you like the honor of bearing my children?" he asked. Myori sweatdropped.

"Where have I seen this before?" she asked uneasily.

Kisho came and pulled Myori to his side and held her there. "If I see you talking or holding my girl like that again, you'll see my fist down your throat." he threatened.

Myori blushed. "His girl?" she thought.

The human boy smirked. "Really?" he taunted. Kisho's eye twitched.

"You better watch who you're talking to human!" he exclaimed. While he was still holding Myori, he was about to punch him but she stopped him.

"Kisho stop. He's not worth it." she said. The human boy chuckled and walked away. Kisho still had his arm around her waist. She blushed harder.

"Um Kisho?" she said. He glanced down at her. She pointed at his arm. He released her.

"Sorry." he said. She smiled and hugged him. He was shocked for a minute then wrapped his arms around her.

"That was a kind thing you did." she said as she let go of him. They were unaware that the rest of the group saw that.

When they turned around, they saw everyone staring at them. They sweatdropped.

"Well this is awkward." Kisho said, scratching the back of his neck. He had a sly grin on his face. Myori nodded.

"I have no comment for what just happened." Shippo said with a chuckle.

"Alright everyone. We still need to find the people who are in need of our assistance." Miroku said. Koga sighed.

"Ugh lets just get the monk his money." he said. They continued walking and suddenly an elderly villager approached them.

"Greetings monk Miroku. We've been expecting you." he said. Miroku bowed to him. After the introductions, the villager led them to the inn.

"Is this the infested inn?" he asked. The villager shook his head.

"We couldn't call it infested but there is a robber who steals valuables from all the inns at night. It's said that this inn will be next." he said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you need all of us?" he asked.

"We believe that the robber is a demon." he replied. That got Inuyasha's attention.

"Alright. We'll spy on the inn from a distance and when we see the demon, we'll attack." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded.

"Until then, we'll stay at another inn until nightfall." Miroku said. The villager led them to another inn and everyone freshened up in their room.

Myori came out. "Can I go hunting at the river and get some fish Mom?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Alright but let Kisho goes with you." she said. Kisho stood up and they both left.

As they were walking, Myori was thinking about what happened earlier.

"Kisho?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes Myori." he said.

"Why were you so... different earlier today?" she asked. He sighed.

"When I saw that guy kiss your hand and ask if you'd bear his children, I got angry." he said. Myori tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you be angry?" she asked.

"Honestly, I can say that I've caught feelings for you. Your smile, your laugh, your golden eyes, your silky silver hair, everything about you is stuck in my head Myori." he said. She smiled.

"I've caught feelings for you as well Kisho. The only thing keeping us apart is our dads. They would never let us be together." she said sadly. Kisho came over and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his warm embrace.

"I'll talk to our dads and get them to let us be together." he said reassuringly. She nodded.

"Come on. Let's go get some fish." Myori said with a smile. They ran off to the river. However, they were unaware of someone watching them from the bushes. The figure smirked as they walked past then it left as well.

* * *

><p>After dinner, it was nightfall and the group was staking out the inn. Myori, Bankotsu and Shippo eventually ended up falling asleep.<p>

Sango yawned. "How long have we been out here?" she asked tiredly.

"Almost halfway through the night." Kagome answered. Miroku sighed.

"I'm starting to think that the robber chose a different inn to rob." he said. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and they heard him slay something.

When they got out of the bushes, they saw a dead demon on the ground and Inuyasha towering over it.

"Well now we can go and sleep." Kisho said. Koga carried Shippo, Miroku carried Bankotsu and Inuyasha carried Myori back to the inn they were staying at.

Once everyone was put to bed, the adults drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for capturing the demon Inuyasha and Miroku." the villager said as they were walking down the path.<p>

"It was no trouble at all. However we'd like our pay now please. We're leaving the village in a moment." Miroku said. The villager nodded and gave him a sack full of gold coins. Miroku thanked him and they left the village.

While they were walking, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Dad?" Myori asked. Inuyasha sniffed again.

"I smell another demon." he said. Everyone stopped.

"Where's the scent coming from?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but don't let your guard down. It smells like flowers and blood." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you all trying to find me?" a voice said from above. Everyone looked up into the trees and saw a female demon. She was a wolf demon with brown hair and blue eyes. She had white armor and fur. She smiled at them, showing off her white teeth.

"Yumi?" Kisho asked. She nodded. Myori looked at him.

"You know her?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's my daughter Yumi. She's my youngest child." Koga said. Everyone looked up in shock and couldn't stop staring at the new demon.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I smell suspense! That was an epic chapter. Who do you think was spying on Kisho and Myori earlier? And who's surprised about Koga having another child and that it's a girl? Ouch, something tells me Myori and Yumi will have a strong relationship between them, but will it be love or hate? I know but you'll find out soon :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I'm back! Yeah I know I didn't update for a long time. My apologies, but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I put a lot of hard work into this one. **

**Myori: Now, *drumroll*.. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Yumi smirked at everyone's reaction and leaped down from the top of the tree. She landed in front of everyone and approached them. She ran up to Koga and jumped on him, giving him a hug.

She grinned. "Hi Daddy. I missed you."

Koga smiled. "Hello sweetheart, I missed you too. Why aren't you with Ayame?"

"Mom and her group were too boring, and those guys were perverts. Either staring at me constantly or asking me to bear their children." She replied with an eye roll.

Koga scoffed. "These kids better know what's good for them going near my little girl. Let me know if they come near you again, I'll behead them all." Yumi smiled and gave him another hug.

Shippo chuckled. "Well, it looks like you're about to meet another."

Before Yumi could ask him what he meant, Bankotsu appeared in front of her and held her hands. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Yumi sweatdropped. "Not again." she sighed.

"Bankotsu, leave her alone. Nobody wants to bear your children if you keep asking them that!" Myori exclaimed. Yumi walked over to Myori, standing face to face with the half demon.

"So you're the half demon that my older brother's fallen for?" She asked.

Myori raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that? Wait, how old is Kisho then if he's older you? I thought he was my age."

"I walked by earlier and I heard you two confess your love for each other," Myori blushed. "You're 16 correct? Well I'm 16 and Kisho is 17. Only a year difference, but I have to say that you two look adorable together."

Myori blushed harder and smiled. "Thank you Yumi. I appreciate that."

Yumi returned her smile. "Now if you can keep your perverted friend away from me, I have a feeling that we can become very good friends."

Laughing, Myori nodded. "Sure, and I make no promises about Bankotsu. He's still perverted around me and I've known him my whole life."

Kisho wrapped an arm around his younger sister. "Don't worry sis, I'll cut his head off if he tries anything." Yumi smirked.

"I already know you will. Where are you all headed? I'm in the mood to slay a couple of demons." She said.

"We were just headed back to our village. It's two villages away from here." Kagome replied.

Yumi nodded. "Cool, so I'll just head back with you guys then."

They all began to walk when Inuyasha stopped them. "Hang on Yumi, what did you mean when you said Myori and Kisho 'confessed their love' for each other?" He replied, using air quotes. Myori and Kisho groaned and facepalmed.

"I'll answer that," Kisho said, "Inuyasha, I have strong feelings for your daughter. I don't want to say right now that I love her because I just met her, but believe me, it'll become love in a matter of time. When I first saw her, I was blown away by her beauty and then later fell in love with her personality. I know you're not fond of me, but all I'm asking for is a chance to show my love for your daughter."

Inuyasha growled slightly, bearing his teeth. "My answer is no. Myori is too young for that kind of affection, especially from someone older than her."

"But Daddy, he's only a year older than me. Besides, age is just a number. If you really care for someone then it shouldn't matter. It's not fair how you always deprive me from doing things." Myori countered.

Inuyasha sighed. "I only do that because I care about you. I don't want this kid breaking my little girl's heart."

"If he does, then you can kill him, but please Daddy. I really like Kisho as well. Can't you let us be together? Just give us a chance and see what happens." She replied.

He exhaled. "I don't know.."

"Please Daddy?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes and pout, "please?"

"Just give them a chance Inuyasha. Kisho seems like a sweet boy, and he's Koga's son so we know he's well behaved." Kagome added.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't believe the part about Koga you mentioned, but alright, I'll let you two be together."

Myori let out a high pitched scream and practically jumped on Inuyasha. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave him a tight hug.

He chuckled as Myori released him. "But Kisho, just remember that I will murder you in your sleep if you hurt my daughter."

Kisho smiled. "Don't worry Inuyasha. A thought like that would never even cross my mind." He wrapped an arm around Myori's waist. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Just don't do that in front of me." He unwrapped Kisho's arm from her waist. Myori chuckled.

"Don't I have any say in this relationship? There's no way that my son is dating the mutt's daughter, no matter how pretty she is." Koga replied.

Myori smiled. "Aww, you think I'm pretty Koga? I'm touched. I've been told that I'm pretty twice in one day." She did a fake pout and put a hand over her heart. Koga gave her a mocking look. "And didn't you say that I was a perfect mate for Kisho when you first met me?"

"Yeah, but everything that you got from Inuyasha drowns out Kagome's face that you have."

"Come on Koga, just give them a chance. Please?" Kagome asked, giving Koga her winning smile and loving gaze.

He smiled and sighed. "Alright. I'll allow their relationship." Kagome smiled.

"Aww, this is so sweet. You both should thank me. If I hadn't said anything earlier, none of this would've happened." Yumi said.

Myori smiled at the female wolf demon. "Thank you Yumi." She gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law." Her comment caused both Kisho and Myori to blush.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he gave her a hug, "thanks sis. If it weren't for you, I would've had to bring up the topic myself, which could've potentially gotten me killed."

Yumi chuckled. "I'm happy to help Kisho."

"Shouldn't we get going now? You all have been talking for quite a while." Bankotsu said.

Miroku grinned. "While you all were talking, a villager told me about another village around here that needs exterminating as well, and they pay exceptionally well."

Inuyasha and Koga groaned. "Cheap monk." They replied in unison.

Miroku put his hands up in defense. "I can't leave a village in need. We'll split the pay 3 ways. Deal?" The two demons groaned, but agreed.

"Well, let's get going then. We won't even make it by sundown if we don't get moving." Kagome said.

**(x-x-x-x)**

When the gang entered the village and was greeted to the shrine owner, the 3 men decided to check out the shrine while the others went back home and rest. Kisho and Myori were told to get fish for their dinner so the two were currently walking through the forest.

Myori had her head lying on Kisho's chest while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Kisho?"

He looked down at her. "Yes Myori?"

"Why is it that you chose to date a half demon rather than someone from your tribe?"

He sighed. "There aren't many girls in the wolf demon tribe. Besides, none of them could compare to your strength or beauty. I didn't choose to fall for you, I just did. It doesn't matter to me that you're a half demon, I look past that. You're my first love Myori and you're very special to me."

Myori blushed. "Aww Kisho, that was so sweet. You're my first love as well and I care for you very dearly. I've only known you for 2 days but it was love at first sight."

Kisho smiled and they gave each other a hug. Myori wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist. They pulled their heads back and momentarily stared into each other's eyes. Mesmerizing golden eyes pierced into emerald green ones. Kisho leaned down first and when he was close enough, Myori stood on her toes and the two shared their first kiss. Their lips moved in sync with one other as Kisho pulled Myori closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tighter. Their passionate kiss soon turned into a make out session as the two's tongues wrestled for dominance, with Kisho eventually winning. It lasted for about five minutes until the two pulled away, both of their faces red.

Myori was speechless. "Wow. That was my first kiss."

"Mine too, although it was better than anything I could've ever imagined." He smirked.

Myori giggled. "How could someone as gorgeous as you not have had his first kiss until now?"

"The same reason a girl as beautiful as you hasn't. We were meant to be each other's first kiss." He replied.

"More like make out session." A voice said from behind a bush. The couple turned around to see who it was.

"Bankotsu?" Myori asked.

"Nice going idiot." Another voice said and a slap could be heard.

"Shippo?!" She asked again in disbelief. The two stood up and faced them.

"Hi." Bankotsu said sheepishly with a weak wave. Shippo faceplamed.

"What are you two doing here and why are you spying on us?" Myori asked, placing a hand on her hip. Kisho crossed his arms across his chest.

"We were checking to see if Kisho was going to try any funny business, and by the looks of it, he did." Shippo replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kisho uncrossed his arms and wrapped an arm around Myori's waist protectively. "I wasn't trying any funny business, alright? I care about Myori way too much to do that."

Bankotsu scoffed. "By the looks of it, it looks like you care about her a little too much."

"Look, can you both butt out? This is my life and if I like Kisho, then it shouldn't matter to anybody." Myori cut in.

He rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't matter to us? Myori, you know we're practically your brothers and all brothers are protective of their sisters. Your fathers may have agreed to this relationship, but we're still uncertain of this guy."

"Then you two can stay uncertain. Look, I know you two care about me, but do it to a lower extent. It doesn't matter what you both think about Kisho, what matters is that you leave our relationship alone. Everyone else is okay with it, why can't you two be?!" She exclaimed. "Come on Kisho." She grabbed his hand and walked off with him. While he was being dragged, Kisho turned his head back and glared at two and the two friends glared back.

**(x-x-x-x)**

After Myori and Kisho walked away from Bankotsu and Shippo, they found a stream nearby and caught plenty of fish. They returned back to the hut they were staying at to find Bankotsu and Shippo still glaring at them.

"Hey Myori." Bankotsu called out, getting up from his spot in the circle.

"What?" Myori replied in a grouchy tone, still upset at her friends, not even wanting to call them that.

"I've got a little something for you." Bankotsu replied. He pulled her over close to the door and before she could ask what he was doing, he dumped a bucket of cold demon blood on her. She gasped and started breathing heavily from how cold it was. Everyone gasped.

"Bankotsu! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she examined herself. Her silver hair and clothing were soaked.

He smirked. "Next time you should think before telling me off like that." As he was walking back to the circle, Myori leaped on him from behind. With him lying on his back after he turned over, he saw Myori's eyes turned a dangerously red color, her claws became longer as she beared her longer fangs as well. She raised her clawed hand and before she could swing, Kisho tackled her.

He straddled her while she was pinned on the ground. "Let me go! He's dead!" She growled and tried to attack Kisho, but him being stronger, didn't let her.

"Lady Kagome! What's wrong with her?!" Kisho cried out, not being able to hold her much longer.

"The demon blood must've effected her. This happened to Inuyasha before." Kagome replied.

"Well what do I do to make her return to her normal self?!"

"I broke Inuyasha's spell with a kiss. It could work with Myori."

"Alright. It's worth a shot." He said. He pinned Myori's hands down tighter and he leaned in, capturing her lips once again in a kiss. Myori froze as she began to return to her normal self. Her claws and fangs shrunk and her eyes returned to their normal golden color. Kisho released the kiss. He stared into her eyes smiling. She smiled back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice shouted. The two turned around to see an angry and shocked Inuyasha. Realizing that Kisho was still on top of Myori with her wrists pinned down, he released her and stood awkwardly.

Myori's face turned a bright red. "It's not what you think Daddy. Kisho actually saved me."

His eye twitched. "And how exactly did he save you?" Myori sighed and told him about Bankotsu dumping demon blood on her and the reaction she had with it mixed with her anger.

"Hey, I only did that because she told me off after wolf boy over here almost swallowed her during their make out session!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Bankotsu!" Myori cried out.

Kisho growled. "Even if I did, which I didn't, our relationship doesn't concern you nor Shippo. Just like Myori said earlier, if our parents agree to this relationship then why can't you two? You two don't even know me yet you're quick to judge. Try judging yourselves first and your behavior then come and talk to me." Shippo growled back and he gave Kisho a hard punch to the face, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Kisho!" Myori cried out and ran over to him. His lip was busted open. He stood up quickly and faced the fox demon.

He growled. "Your head is mine!"

"No!" Myori yelled and leaped onto Kisho's back, preventing him from attacking Shippo.

He thrashed his arms around wildly. "Get off of me Myori! I don't care if he's your friend, he's dead!"

"No! You can't hurt him!" She cried out. Kisho eventually got Myori off of him and before he could attack, Koga and Inuyasha held him back.

"Shippo! What is wrong with you?!" Myori exclaimed, facing the fox demon with an angry look on her face.

"My problem?! What's your problem dating wolf boy?! You barely even know him!"

"You don't either! It doesn't matter whether we know each other or not! All that matters is that I never want to speak to you nor Bankotsu AGAIN!" She gave Shippo the hardest slap she could muster, which knocked him down, and took Kagome's old schoolgirl uniform and ran out of the hut. Shippo growled and was about to go after Myori, until Inuyasha stopped him.

"Touch her and you'll suffer the consequences." He threatened. Shippo sighed and sat down. Since Kisho calmed down, Kagome started to treat his injured lip as Sango and Miroku began to lecture Bankotsu and Shippo about their actions.

"This isn't how I imagined today would go at all. I never thought this new relationship between Kisho and Myori could start so many problems." Kagome thought and sighed.

**(x-x-x-x)**

When it was finally nightfall, everyone had eaten their dinner. Except for Myori, whose food was still lying on its plate.

Kagome was staring out the window looking for any sign of her daughter. "I'm worried about Myori. She's been out for too long."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and sighed. "I'll go out and look for her." Right when he said that, Myori entered the room wearing Kagome's old uniform. She silently walked over and hugged both her parents.

"I'm sorry if I worried you both. I just needed to be alone." She replied. Her eyes were bloodshot and it was noticeable that she was crying.

Kagome smiled. "It's alright sweetheart, but why do you have on my old uniform?"

"They're weren't any spare kimonos so this was all that was left. I couldn't wear my old clothes since they're dripping with demon blood."

"You know, now you finally look like a mixture of Kagome and Inuyasha. It's adorable." Sango replied.

The young demon chuckled. "I know. I was surprised when I saw my own reflection in the river."

"We're still going to that infested shrine right? It's already dark out." Yumi piped in.

Koga nodded. "She's right. Now is the perfect time to leave."

"Well then, let's get going." Inuyasha replied and everyone got up and left the hut. While they were walking to the shrine, Shippo and Bankotsu both approached Myori.

"Myori?" Shippo asked. She didn't reply.

"Come on Myori, talk to us." Bankotsu said. Myori sighed and walked over to Yumi, completely ignoring the two boys.

"I can tell them to leave you alone if you want." Yumi said to Myori.

She shook her head. "It's alright. Right now, I don't even want to talk to either of them. I'll just let them suffer the silent treatment until I'm ready." Yumi nodded. She noticed Myori slightly shivering whenever there was a breeze.

"Are you cold?" Yumi asked.

"Not really. I'm just not used to having my legs exposed like this. My body will adjust though." Her skirt only ended mid thigh so it didn't cover much of Myori's legs.

Yumi smiled. "Well, there's the shrine. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to slay the largest demon there."

Myori smiled back. "Aww, thanks Yumi, but I don't think I can kill anything with the clothes I have on." Yumi chuckled.

"Alright, this is the plan. I'll go in first then Koga then Miroku then the rest follow." Inuyasha said. Everyone else nodded. Inuyasha carefully opened the door to the shrine and went. A few moments later, Koga followed and then after Miroku. After a few minutes, everyone was inside the shrine.

"I don't think there's a demon in here." Myori said. After she finished her sentence, a snake demon appeared in front of them.

"Well, it seems that I'll be having a full meal tonight." It said.

Koga smirked. "I highly doubt it." He jumped up and slay the demon's head off, but after a few seconds, it regrew another one.

"Man I hate demons like these." Yumi groaned. The snake demon began to swing its tail around. Everyone managed to jump over it. Yumi jumped into the air and gave the demon a strong kick to the face, knocking it over. Yumi smirked.

Myori managed to slay half of its body off and was about to slay the demon's head again, but it suddenly leapt up and hit Myori with its upper body. She went flying across the room.

"Myori!" Kisho cried out and ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Okay, I've had enough." Inuyasha said and afterwards used the Wind Scar on the demon, blowing it to bits.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier?" Shippo asked irritatably. Inuyasha shrugged.

Miroku chuckled. "Aww, look at them. They remind me of when Koga kidnapped Kagome and later on refused to give her back. He was holding her just like that." Everyone turned to see Kisho holding Myori bridal style.

"That's so adorable. They really do look like Koga and Kagome, except for the silver hair." Sango added. Myori and Kisho began to blush.

"I like holding her like this anyways." Kisho smirked. Myori giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaping off of him.

"Now what do we do? The demon's dead." Shippo said.

"We should just go back to the hut and then get our pay in the morning." Miroku replied. Everyone began to leave the shrine and return back to the hut. While they were walking, Kisho had his arm wrapped around Myori's waist and was whispering things into her ear, smirking as she giggled.

"We really need to talk to Myori. She has to forgive us now or she'll hold a grudge and hate us for the rest of her life." Shippo said.

Bankotsu nodded. "She won't even talk to us right now. Besides, she's too busy with wolf boy anyways."

"We need to give Kisho a chance too you know. We said that we always want Myori to be happy and if he makes her happy, then we have to accept that." Shippo rolled his eyes.

Bankotsu groaned. "Fine, just for now. I'll just see how things go between them for the time being."

Shippo grinned. "Alright. Now let's tell Myori that later." Once they made it back to the hut they were all staying in, Shippo and Bankotsu pulled Myori away from Yumi.

"We'll just be a moment." Shippo said kindly to the wolf demon as they dragged the stubborn half demon away to the other side of the room.

"What do you guys want?" Myori asked rudely.

Shippo sighed. "We wanted to say that we're sorry for the way that we acted with you and Kisho. We were too quick to judge him. We should've gotten to know him first before getting into those fights with him. We only want you to be happy Myori and if Kisho makes you happy, then we'll accept that."

Myori smiled then turned to Bankotsu. "Do you agree to all of this too Bankotsu?"

"Yeah. Shippo was right about everything he said and I back it up 100 percent." He replied. Myori and hugged the two boys.

"Now we can all live in peace and you promise no more fighting?" Myori asked. Kisho walked over to them.

"No fighting." The three boys said in unison.

Myori grinned and hugged them all again. "You know I love you guys right? You're brothers to me."

Shippo smiled. "You're like a little sister to me Myori. Why do you think I'm so protective of you?"

"And you're like my twin since we're both the same age. Either ways, we're very close." Bankotsu replied.

The women smiled at them. "Now you're all going to play nice right boys?" Sango asked.

"Yes ma'am!" They cried out. Myori and Yumi chuckled.

"I think I'm going to like it here. Daddy, do I have to go back to Mom?" Yumi asked Koga.

"I don't know Yumi..."

"Pleassseeeee Daddy?" She gave him her own set of puppy dog eyes along with her infamous pout.

"You know I can't say no to that face." Koga whined.

"Please Daddy?" She asked again.

He sighed. "Alright, I know your Mom's pact is dreadfully boring and I also know that I'll end up killing those boys so yes, you can stay with us and I'll talk to your Mom if she snaps about it."

Yumi squealed and sat on Koga's lap, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too Yumi." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I can stay friends with Myori." Yumi smiled at her as she stood up.

Myori smiled back. "Yay!"

Bankotsu snuck up behind Yumi and wrapped an arm around her petite waist. "Now you and I can get to know each other a bit more." He stroked her butt.

Her eyes widened and she slapped him. "Kisho! Kill him!"

Kisho cracked his knuckles. "You better get your hands off my sister!" With that, he began chasing Bankotsu around the room.

Myori sat down next to Inuyasha. "Things aren't going to be the same around here." She said. Her father chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching Kisho and Bankotsu along with the others.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for not updating for the longest time. This is my least popular story so I had to update the others. But I got my Inuyasha fangirlness back and decided to write this chapter. On a lighter note, Kisho and Myori are finally together! I found this chapter so sweet and adorable. I literally went "Aww!" whenever I wrote a romantic part between Kisho and Myori. They are so cute together. **

**I'm wondering if some of you got my reference with the whole demon transformation that happened to Myori. It happened to Inuyasha as well except with a cursed mirror in the second movie and takes place between episodes 94-98 I believe, I'm not positive, but the movie is amazing. You should watch it when you get the chance if you haven't already! **

**I hope you all didn't get confused since a lot of different things happened throughout the chapter: Yumi arriving, Kisho confessing his love for Myori to Inuyasha, the first kiss, the argument between the four of them, Myori attacking Bankotsu and Kisho saving her, the fight between Shippo and Kisho, and Shippo and Bankotsu apologizing to Myori. It made this chapter more exciting and it was kind of a way for me to say sorry by giving you an action-packed and exciting chapter to read. **

**Oh and just to clear up any confusion, Myori, Bankotsu and Yumi are 16, Kisho is 17 and Shippo is 20. I know in the show Shippo should be older than that, but it makes this story seem awkward if I made him 28 or so. -.-***

**Hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to review. ;)**

**LilSassySally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovely readers and reviewers. There isn't a lot of drama in this chapter, but it's a real page turner :) I won't update for a while since I have other stories to keep up with and with moving and starting all over again at a new school, I have to take an exam for it :( *sigh* if I only I could live my whole life on FFN. That'd be a dream come true. **

**Shippo: Quit talking. Just start the story already. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Alright alright. Demons are so rude lately..**

**Shippo: I'm not rude!**

**Bankotsu: *smirks* This means I'm your favorite then since I'm not a demon. **

**Me: No, it doesn't. **

**Bankotsu: *jaw drops***

**Me: *chuckles* NOW, let's start the chapter already!**

Two months have gone by, and nothing out of ordinary had really happened. As usual, the group constantly went to different villages to "exterminate" demons and such. At the moment, the group were on their way to another village. Myori and Yumi were ahead everyone, chatting.

"So what was it like in your mom's pact?" Myori asked the wolf demon.

She shrugged. "It was really boring. I couldn't kill any demons since the guys got to them first and they were all perverts. They would flirt with me constantly and fight over who got to train with me. It was really annoying, but they did that because I was the only girl in the pact besides my mom."

"That's pretty understandable though. I'm sure if they're was one cute guy in the middle of a bunch of girls, the same thing would happen." Myori looked at her more closely. "I've never seen your mom before, but you look a lot more like Koga than Kisho does."

She smirked. "We both got his hair color. I just got the eyes and we wear the same clothing, just in different color. Kisho has my mom's eyes."

"So it's just the two of you and your parents?"

Yumi nodded. "It's a lot of work taking care of kids. Believe me, I'm sure we drove our parents crazy when we were younger."

Myori chuckled. "My parents never seemed to have a hard time with me."

"You were probably a better child than I was. I used to constantly run to my dad and scream, 'Daddy! Daddy! Kisho took my pet wolf away from me! Make him stop!' Which would lead him to talk to me for a half hour about how since we're wolf demons, we don't have wolfs as pets and they're family members." Yumi replied in a mocking voice. Her voice made the two erupt into laughter.

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what's Myori and Yumi are laughing about."

Kisho glanced over at them. "Whatever it is, it better not be an embarrassing childhood story or else Yumi's dead."

"Alright you two, simmer down. What's so funny that you both have tears streaming down your faces?" Miroku asked.

Myori and Yumi glanced at everyone then at each other. "'Daddy! Daddy! Kisho took my pet wolf away from me! Make him stop!'" They replied in unison as well as the same mocking voice and began laughing harder than before.

Koga began to laugh as well. "You used to give me such a headache with that everyday."

"Just the voice that she used made me die!" Myori exclaimed, breathing heavily from laughing so hard.

"Look, there's the village over there." Kagome said. Just in front of them was the village they were headed to.

Inuyasha and picked up Kagome bridal style. "We'll meet you guys there." With that, he ran off at full speed.

Kisho walked over to Myori, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You need to spend some time with me now gorgeous." He whispered into her ear, making her blush.

"I heard that and please take your lovey dovey nonsense somewhere else." Yumi said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

He smirked. "Are you jealous because you haven't found love yet baby sister?"

"No and besides, you're acting like Daddy will let me." Yumi smirked back.

Kisho raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Alright, point taken, but you're acting like you can."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I can. I just choose not to. I'm too young to be tied down to one guy."

Koga spat out the water he was drinking. "Miroku! What have you been teaching her?!"

The naive monk's jaw dropped. "I didn't teach her anything! You hear one perverted comment and you automatically accuse me."

"Because you are a pervert Uncle Miroku. Aunt Sango taught me to stay away from guys like you if I ever met any." Myori replied with a chuckle.

Sango nodded. "And I've taught you well I see. I told you that years ago."

Yumi smirked. "Then why do you still hang around Bankotsu?"

Myori looked over at him and shrugged. "You can't pick family." Bankotsu's jaw dropped as Yumi giggled.

"Alright everyone, we have to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome. Let's go." Koga ran off as everyone followed behind.

"You know I run fast Kisho. You don't have to carry me." Myori said as everyone ran with Koga while Kisho was carrying her bridal style.

"I know, but I like having you in my arms. It let's me know that you're safe." Kisho kissed her forehead. She sighed as they arrived at the village. They spotted Inuyasha and Kagome in front of an inn.

"Okay. We've spoken to the owner of the hut that's infested and he said that the demon comes out at nightfall." Kagome explained.

"So we'll stay in this inn and kill the demon tonight." Inuyasha ordered. Everyone nodded and went inside.

**(x-x-x-x)**

Everyone made themselves comfortable and sat in a circle. It was sunset so they had some time to kill before going to the infested hut. Kisho looked in front of him to see Myori chatting with Yumi while Bankotsu hit on Yumi as well, ending up with her slapping him again.

"You really love Myori don't you?" Shippo asked him.

He nodded. "I really do. Even to the point of asking her to marry me when we reach that time." He sighed. "We didn't even say 'I love you' to each other yet, but I know she feels the same way."

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "Even to the point of having children with her?"

He paused as his eyes widened. "I just realized.. How am I going to have full demon children with a half demon mate?"

"Look at Inuyasha and Kagome. He must've turned full demon somehow to have a half demon child."

Kisho shook his head. "I don't know for sure. Maybe it won't happen with Myori."

Shippo's mouth gaped open. "Woah, at least talk with her first before doing something you'll regret."

He nodded. "Alright." He stood up and walked over to Myori, dragging her away from Yumi and to the opposite side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Myori asked him.

Kisho bit his lip. "I need to tell you something."

Myori's smile went away. "Yes?"

"I have to break up with you." He replied.

She blinked multiple times. "What? Why? What did I do?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's what might happen in the future."

"Which is..?"

"When we're older and if we mate, which we most likely will, I need to have full demon children and I'm not sure if you can provide me with that."

Myori raised both her eyebrows and took a step away from the wolf demon, not believing what she heard. "Are you serious?!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked over at the two, now watching them. "When we got together, you said that it didn't matter to you if I was a half demon or not."

"Look Myori, it's better to call it off now instead of years from now when we love each other too much that it would be too painful to split up."

A tear rolled down Myori's face. "I can't believe you're saying this." She sighed. "You know what then? Fine. If you want full demon children so badly, then go and mate with some woman from your tribe." She headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kisho called out to her.

"To get as far away from you as possible." Myori replied. "Goodbye Kisho." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Shippo walked over and slapped Kisho across the head. "Nice going idiot."

"What did I do?! You're the one who got me thinking about all of this." Kisho exclaimed in shock.

The fox demon shook his head. "I told you to talk to her about it, not break up with her."

Yumi stood up. "I agree with Shippo. You really are an idiot Kisho."

Kisho crossed his arms. "Explain to me your reasonings of how I'm an idiot."

"Myori can give you full demon children. During mating season, which comes around once or twice a year, a quarter, half or three-quarter demon turns into a full demon. So full demon plus full demon equals a full demon baby. How do you think Inuyasha and Kagome had Myori? If Inuyasha was still in his half demon form, then Myori would've been born a quarter demon not a half demon." Yumi put her hands on her hips.

Kisho facepalmed. "And you couldn't tell me this during my discussion with Myori?!"

She shook her head. "It's not my fault you didn't think logically or bother to ask. Look, it's almost nightfall. I'll go look for Myori." She looked to Inuyasha and Koga. "If we're not back soon, then come and look for us." They nodded.

"Why don't I go and find her? I'm like her twin." Bankotsu piped in.

Yumi shook her head. "Times like these, a girl just needs another girl to talk to. Besides, my brother broke her heart so I have some major apologizing to do." She walked out of the inn and ran, following Myori's scent.

Inuyasha glared at Kisho, growling at him and bearing his fangs. "Didn't I tell you when you first wanted to date my daughter that if you broke her heart, your head was mine?" Kisho nodded slowly. "If she doesn't forgive you, I'll make sure it happens."

Kisho gulped and groaned. "I'm an idiot."

**(x-x-x-x)**

Myori was sitting next to a river, her face drenched with tears. 'I can't believe Kisho actually feels that way about me. It isn't my fault I was born a half demon. Maybe I was better off falling in love with a human like Daddy did.'

"Ugh there you are! Do you have any idea how hard it is tracking your scent when you're sitting near a river?" Yumi exclaimed, sitting next to her heartbroken friend.

"Well you found me." Myori replied sadly.

Yumi sighed and gave her a side hug. "I'm sorry about what Kisho said to you. I told him how you can provide him with full demon children and he regret everything he said to you. He loves you Myori, but I think he's nervous about fulfilling my dad's shoes when he's older and if he has children that aren't full demons, then it would a mockery to our pact."

"I was planning on forgiving him when I got back if he apologized. I love Kisho, even though we didn't tell each other yet, but I know he feels the same way." Myori looked up at the sky.

Yumi looked up as well. "I love nights like these. So calm and peaceful. Everything is full of life."

Myori nodded. "It really is beautiful. I remember when my parents and I used to come down here every night when I was younger."

Yumi smiled at her. "You ready to go back now? Our fathers are going to get worried if we're not back soon."

Myori nodded again and got up, helping Yumi up as well. "Let's go." They were about to leave when a demon appeared before them.

"Ugh! Really? And amongst all of them, it has to be a troll demon?" Yumi groaned. The demon threw a punch at the girls, with them jumping over it. Myori jumped up and sliced the demon's head off of its body. Both of them were unaware that the demon's head was able to move even if it was off of its body.

"Ha!" Yumi cried out and sliced its body in half. Myori came and cut up the demon's body. She didn't see the demon's head behind her as it stretched out its long tongue, getting ready to strike her. Yumi's eyes widened. "Myori!" She ran and pushed Myori out of the way, ending up with its tongue going through her stomach, making a large hole. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Yumi!" Myori sliced the demon's head and ran over to her. "I need to get you home." She placed Yumi on her back. "Hold on." She ran off back to the inn.

**(x-x-x-x)**

"That's it. I'm going after them." Kisho said as he got up.

"You're not anywhere near Myori." Inuyasha glared at him. "I'll go find them."

"Mom! Dad! Koga!" Myori cried out as she ran in with Yumi still on her back. She lost an excessive amount of blood, some of it spilling onto Myori's haori and since it was a light pink color, the blood was noticeable from a distance.

"Yumi!" Koga took her off Myori's back and lay her down. Everyone gasped when they saw the large hole in her stomach. He turned to Myori. "How did this happen?"

"Yumi pushed me out of the way when we were fighting a demon and its tongue went through her stomach. I carried her on my back the whole trip here." Myori explained. She sat next to Yumi. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've paid more attention."

Yumi groaned. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, it'll heal in a few days and I'll be able to walk by tomorrow."

Koga smoothed her hair. "At least you're alright." He looked over at Kagome. "Are there any bandages here?"

She nodded. "Yes and I'll bandage her up for you."

Koga smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back at him and got the bandages from her bag. She walked back over to Yumi and began to tend to her wound.

Kisho walked over to Myori. "Myori?"

She turned around to face him and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

He pulled her away from everyone. "Myori, I'm sorry about all those things I said. It's just that there's a lot of pressure from my pact and family. It's already going to be hard for them to learn that we're together, but having kids that aren't full demons would most likely get me disowned. Yumi told me how you can provide me with full demon children after you left and guilt swept over me when she did. It doesn't matter to me if you're a half demon, and believe me, I won't make another idiot move like that again. I love you Myori and I don't want to lose you."

Myori smiled. "I forgive you Kisho. Yumi told me about how nervous you were about your pact and I understood completely. I love you too and if you do make another idiot move like that again, then you _will_ be sorry." He chuckled and the two shared a kiss.

"KISHO!" Inuyasha hollered.

Kisho pulled away from Myori and wiped his forehead. "Sorry. Forget. Never do those things in front of you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I guess I can get used to you kid." Myori sweatdropped as Koga chuckled as well.

"I'm guessing that Koga will want to stay with Yumi so the rest of us are going to the hut?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can destroy the demon in a couple of seconds so I think only the two of us should go." Miroku nodded and the two left.

Kisho wrapped an arm around Myori's shoulder. "Now that your dad's gone, I can do this." He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Yeah," Shippo pulled Kisho away. "Not in front of us either lover boy." Myori facepalmed.

"I'm going to head to bed." She gave Kisho a kiss. "Goodnight."

He smiled at her. "Night. I love you."

She smiled back. "Aww, I love you too."

"Ugh. You two want me to throw up don't you?" Bankotsu asked in disgust.

Kisho smirked. "It's not my fault that you can't get a girl."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "I do have a girl. It's Yumi."

Yumi sat up quickly. "What?!" She looked over at him. "Did you suffer a recent blow to the head?!"

Bankotsu smirked. "I can see in your eyes that you want me. Don't deny the love that's raging through you Yumi."

"I'm going to kill you tomorrow when I'm able to walk."

"Kill me or rape me?"

Yumi growled and was about to jump on him, but Koga pinned her back down. "Watch your back tomorrow perverted monk."

Bankotsu put up his hands. "Hey! I'm a monk in training. Don't get it twisted sweetheart."

Her eye twitched, growling more dangerously than before. "I'm giving you five seconds to shut up before I make you."

Bankotsu smirked. "Great. I'm in the mood for a kiss anyways."

"Ahh! You're impossible!" Yumi screamed.

"Bankotsu, she's already in enough pain. She doesn't need you bugging her too." Myori said, placing a hand on her hip.

Bankotsu wrapped an arm around Myori's shoulders, grinning. "If you want me to 'bug' you, you could've just said so." He stroked her butt once again.

Myori screamed and slapped him hard. "Kisho!"

"Putting your hands on my girl?" Kisho cracked his knuckles. "You better run monk!"

"Monk in TRAINING!" Bankotsu exclaimed as Kisho chased him. Myori rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she's still a perv around her.." Yumi mumbled, watching Kisho chase Bankotsu around the room. She laughed at him and sighed.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Another chapter complete. Review!**

**LilSassySally**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. My apologizes for the long wait. Anyways, author's note at the bottom that you should check out. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story except for my OCs.**

"No Miroku. We're not doing it and that's final

"You can go clear up the shrine yourself if you like Monk." Miroku sighed at the stubborn demons. It's been a week since the previous events have taken place and as well as their extermination gig. The cheap monk was trying to convince his demon partners of travelling to another village.

"Come on Inuyasha. They pay exceptionally well. They're the richest village in the Eastern Lands."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Look, we're almost at our village and I for one want to be in the comfort of my own home and rest, not stay at a inn." Miroku groaned.

"I second that idea." He glared at his wife. "What? For once, Inuyasha's right." He rolled his eyes at Sango then turned to the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe.

"Koga help me out here."

"Like I said before, you can go clear the shrine yourself if you like Monk, but I honestly agree with Mutt Face. Resting up in a quiet home isn't such a bad idea." Miroku knew he wasn't going to be any help. Suddenly, he got an idea and turned to the four demon children.

"How would you kids like to help out your Uncle Miroku?" Before Myori or Shippo could respond, Inuyasha piped in.

"If any child living my household helps out this monk, and you two know who you are, they will be grounded for all of eternity and since you're both immortal, that's a very, very long time." Myori and Shippo gulped.

"You're on your own Miroku." Myori nodded in agreement with the fox demon.

"Inuyasha, you refuse to help me and you're not allowing your kids to help me either? That's cold." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You have Bankotsu. Use him and for your information Monk, Shippo is like my younger brother not my son."

Miroku chuckled. "Let's be honest here. He's my son so he's helping whether he wants to or not. I just want a demon to help me finish the job faster."

Bankotsu snuck up on Yumi and turned her towards him, snaking an arm around her waist. "So what do you say? You, me, alone, and we get to kill demons. Sounds like fun yes?" She rolled her eyes and shoved the perverted monk off of her.

"More like watching me kill a demon and besides, I'm not feeling strong enough to fight just yet." The female wolf demon was still recovering from her stomach wound, which still beared a horrific scar. Koga followed her around as much as he could, making sure nothing happened to her while she was injured.

"Leave her alone Bankotsu. She doesn't want you." Yumi blushed slighty at Shippo's comment, which caught Myori's attention while Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Hey Yumi, can I talk to you for a second?" Yumi raised an eyebrow at the silver haired hanyou, but followed her. Once they were away from everyone, Yumi spoke up.

"What's up?" All Myori did was smirk. "What?"

Myori stepped in closer. "Do you like Shippo?" Yumi blushed hard, obviously not expecting a question like that to be asked.

"W-why do you ask?" Her smirk grew wider.

"You constantly blush whenever he talks to you, giggle a lot and it's the way you look at him that made it most obvious." Yumi shrugged nervously.

"I don't know. I guess I like him a little." Myori chuckled. "A little? Man you're head over heels for him." Yumi blushed harder.

"Please don't tell him. It's so embarrassing." The half demon raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it embarrassing?"

"I'm a kid compared to him. He's four years older than me."

"It shouldn't matter how old he is. Age is just a number Yumi." She sighed.

"Try telling my dad that. He would never allow it." Myori knew she had a point. Koga wouldn't let her have a romantic relationship period, but she wanted to help her friend.

"I'm going to help you." Myori vowed. Now it was the wolf demon's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"How?" Myori thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't know, but I will help you either ways. I'll help you until Koga kills me." She chuckled.

"You're acting like Kisho would let him." The two chuckled at her comment.

**x-x-x-x**

The crew finally made it to their village. With Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu heading to their hut, the wolf demon family were left with only one option.

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn Inuyasha? They have nowhere else to stay. Besides we asked them to travel with us, so we have to provide them with somewhere to stay."

"No Kagome."

"Why are you being so stubborn Dad? Mom's right." He glanced over at his daughter.

"Sango brought up the alliance, so they're staying with her." Myori groaned.

Kagome sighed. "There's only one thing left to do," she inhaled a deep breath, "SIT!"

"GAH!" The spell worked its magic and Inuyasha pummelled to the ground. Kagome smirked then turned her attention to Koga.

"You three can stay as long as you like and I apologize for my husband's behaviour."

"Ugh.. Mom." The four turned to see not only Inuyasha lying on the ground but Myori as well. Shippo rushed over and helped her up. She groaned.

"Man. It's like that spell gets stronger everyday."

"I second that." Inuyasha mumbled as he got up. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You better be sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Myori. You deserved it." She turned over to Myori. "I'll get Kaede to change the spell on your necklace."

Myori smiled. "Or you could just take it off." Kagome chuckled and shook her head. She pouted. "It was worth a try."

"You honestly do need it kid. Considering the fact that you're just like your dad and you know how crazy he is. Seriously I always said that his kids would be Tessaiga wielding maniacs." Myori erupted into laughter as Inuyasha glared at his rival. Kagome only shook her head and laughed along with the others.

"Come with me. I'll show you which rooms you'll be staying in." The three wolf demons followed Kagome into the hut. Myori faced her father once everyone had gone inside.

"Dad, when am I going to get a sword?" Inuyasha started laughing, which confused the girl.

"You? A sword? Haha!" He looked over to see his daughter with a straight face. "Oh, you were serious?" She nodded.

"Daddy you've trained me well and I'm thankful for that, but my fists alone won't be enough to survive. Even the strongest demons carry a sword with them to use in battle." He sighed, knowing his daughter was right and Myori, knowing that she was right, smirked in victory.

"I'll think about it."

Her smirk grew wider. "That's all I ask."

Kagome came out and quietly took a seat next to Inuyasha. "Everyone's asleep so quiet down." The two nodded.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but I believe I may be able to help you young Myori." Myori looked around, searching for the voice that had spoken to her. Then she suddenly felt a pinch. "Mmm." She smacked the creature with her hand and opened it to find a flea.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" The flea jumped up and bowed to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, Master Inuyasha, I've come with exciting news."

"Before we get to that, what are you, how do you know my name, and why were you drinking my blood as though it were fresh nectar?" Myori asked with a raised eyebrow.

Myoga chuckled. "To answer all those questions, my name is Myoga, I'm a flea demon and I was present at your birth. I even helped Kagome pick out a name for you. She named you after myself-"

"Which I still don't understand why she did."

The flea demon glared at him. "As I was saying, I was also sucking your blood because your blood tastes just as good as your father's, if not better considering Kagome's blood is very sweet."

"Hey, my blood tastes way better than Kagome's." The priestess rolled her eyes at his comment.

"So what's the exciting news?" Kagome asked eagerly. Myori straightened his posture.

"Ah yes. I've come to inform you all that Myori has inherited a powerful sword from Lord Inutaisho." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"You mean grandfather left me a sword? At least he likes me more than a certain someone." Inuyasha glared at her when she mumbled the last part.

"Tell us the whole story Myoga." The flea demon cleared his throat.

"You see, when Lord Inutaisho was deciding which swords to leave for both you and Sesshomaru, he also decided to leave an heirloom for his grandpups to inheriate as well, so he had Totosai make a new sword named Sessaiga, very identical to your sword Master Inuyasha as well as bearing nearly identical names. He also left behind Sounga as the second heirloom. He proclaimed that Sounga shall be given to his eldest grandchild and Sessaiga be given to his second eldest." Inuyasha shook his head in shock, trying to take in everything Myoga had just explained.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" The three adults turned to see Myori with a confused look on her face.

Myoga furrowed his eyebrows at Inuyasha. "You mean to tell me that she knows so much about her grandfather, yet you didn't utter a single word to her about your older brother?"

"Half brother and besides, I don't claim him as family. She doesn't need to know about him." Kagome turned to face Myori with a sympathetic look.

"Sesshomaru is your father's older yokai half brother, meaning they only have the same father. They both despise each other since Sesshomaru only thinks of your father as a mockery to their family for being a half demon and as well as the fact that your grandfather left Inuyasha with Tessaiga instead of him. While in return, Sesshomaru got Tenseiga, the sword of healing."

Myori snarled. "That.. that jerk! How can he be so rude and to my dad nonetheless. I'm gonna mess him up if I ever meet him." Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around Myori's shoulders.

"I can always count on you to back me up in a fight kid." She chuckled and gave him a hug. She turned to Myoga, who was resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"So where's the sword Myoga?"

"It's all the way in the center of this nearby forest. Since I believe you're the eldest grandchild, assuming that Sesshomaru doesn't have any children-"

"Keh, more like assuming if he even has a mate. Who the hell would bear children for that heartless bastard?" Kagome hit his arm.

"Inuyasha!" She scolded, in which he simply rolled his eyes at. Myoga cleared his throat.

"As I was saying Master, since I believe that Myori is the eldest grandchild, she will find Sounga in the center of Inuyasha's forest which is not very far from this village. It's engraved into a large stone and only the sword's rightful owner will be able to pull it out. If you are indeed Lord Inutaisho's eldest grandchild, you shall be able to pull Sounga out of the stone."

"Why would the old man leave the most deadliest sword in history for his grandchild to inheriate?"

"You make an excellent point there Master Inuyasha. Lord Inutaisho made a deal with Saia, the sword's keeper before his death to keep Sounga under control while his grandchild is learning how to fully master it." Myori stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to get the sword. I'll be home before sundown." Before she could leave, Inuyasha stopped her.

"You're not getting the sword Myori." Her jaw dropped.

"Daddy! Why?!"

"That sword is far too dangerous for you to wield."

"Myoga just said that Grandfather spoke with the sword's keeper." He shook his head. She let out a whine.

"That's not fair. Dad, you know that you hardly ever let me do anything. Please just let me have this sword and I swear I won't ask you for anything else again." Inuyasha remained silent. "Please Daddy, please." After a few more moments of remaining silent, Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on Hun, you know she won't get another opportunity like this again. If your father believed in his grandchildren then you should too." At last, the stubborn half demon finally gave up.

"Just don't go alone, for my sake." Myori grinned and hugged her father.

"Thank you Daddy. I promise I won't disappoint you." Inuyasha smirked.

"I just remembered something. Didn't you say that letting you date Kisho would be the last thing you would ask me?" Myori sweatdropped.

"I thought you forgot about that. Oh well, no need in bringing up the past. Oh, I have to go get Shippo. Bye." She replied quickly and ran off. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter. Meanwhile, Myori went to Shippo's room in the large hut. She opened the door to find the fox demon in a peaceful slumber.

_'Aww, he's so cute,'_ she thought. "WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" The fox demon flipped off his mattress and landed on the floor face first. He looked up to see Myori smirking and got up.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I needed to wake you up." He glared down at her.

"And you couldn't think to wake me up normally with a soothing shake and whispering?" She groaned.

"Now's not the time for bickering. I have a huge mission to complete and I want you to accompany me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is this mission?"

"Grandfather left me a sword to inheriate and it's in the center of Inuyasha's forest." His jaw dropped. "I'll explain the whole story on the way there. Now hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside." She said and walked out of his room, allowing the male demon some privacy.

**x-x-x-x**

"Are we any closer to this sword yet?" Shippo asked as he and Myori were walking through the forest. The two have been walking for about two hours and so far, the fox demon felt they haven't made any progress. Myori rolled her eyes.

"Well, we would be closer if we just ran."

"Jumping from tree to tree would draw other demons' attention. I don't think you'd want to fight a bunch of demons before we even got anywhere near the sword."

She smirked. "Aren't I always the one begging to fight a demon? I wouldn't mind facing 200 of them."

Shippo chuckled. "You're just like Inuyasha." She grinned. There was a moment of silent until Myori decided to break it.

"Shippo?" He looked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Yumi?" His eyes widened as he did a double take.

"Excuse me?" She sighed.

"Naive fox. I said, do you like Yumi?" He was silent for a few minutes.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"I just see the way you guys talk and stuff, so I'm asking you directly if you like her before I start assuming anything." He nodded. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a nod as in yes or as in no." He let out a deep breath.

"You just want to hear me say it, don't you?" She smirked.

"That would be nice."

He chuckled. "Alright, I like Yumi." She grinned. "But don't tell her that I do."

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"Do you not realize how many years older I am than her? Besides, I know Koga won't let her be involved with someone romantically."

"Age is just a number and besides, Koga likes you. Let's be realistic here. If he's letting me date Kisho, then I know he'll let you date Yumi." He grinned.

"If you were a boy and you wanted to date Yumi, he wouldn't let you, but since you're a girl, he won't control what his son does." She nodded.

"Point taken. Do you think she likes you?"

He smirked. "I know she likes me."

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"The constant giggling, blushing, playful shoves and punches. The signs are obvious." Myori chuckled.

"You're smarter than I thought. Anyways, I'll do all I can to help you both and don't worry, my lips are sealed." He smiled and gave her a side hug. As Myori scanned the area, something shining in the light caught her eye. "Oh look, I think that's it." Myori suddenly broke into a sprint and and dashed towards the sword.

"Myori, wait!" He then saw a strange figure far off in the distance. "Huh.. Myori, look out!" The silver haired demon ignored her surroundings and focused only on her target: Sounga. She finally neared the sword and stopped running. Just as she grabbed hold of the weapon, she felt a hand just above hers holding onto the sword as well.

"Huh?" The confused demon looked straight to see a pair of golden eyes, identical to her's, staring back at her.

**:::::: **

**:::::: **

**Woah, cliffhanger! I know I'm mean. Anyways, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A YEAR AND A BIT. I completely forgot about this story but I swear it won't happen again. Even if it takes me five years to update, I'll never abandon it. I love writing stories and I'll keep writing them until the day I die (not literally, but you get what I mean.)**

**To respond to one of my reviewers, Miroku and Sango's son Bankotsu isn't the same Bankotsu as the leader of the Band of Seven. They just have the same name.**

**I'd like to thank my amazing readers and reviewers. If it weren't for your reviews, I never would have gotten the motivation to write this chapter.**

**Anyways, for this story, I know Kisho wasn't mentioned and there weren't any fluff moments with him and Myori, but I wanted this to be a serious chap, well at least the end. **

**Also, if any of my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic readers are reading this, I'm currently working on _Accidentally In Love_ and should have it posted soon. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**TheShadowedRose**


	8. Chapter 8

Myori jumped back, away from the sword, as well as the demon standing in front of her. "Who are you and why are you trying to take my sword?"

The demon smirked. "I believe you mean my sword." Myori glared at the demon.

"Guess we'll have to fight for it then." A smirk appeared on the demon's face.

"If you insist. Although, it won't exactly be a fair fight." Just as Myori ran and was about to land a punch, the demon effortlessly dodged it, causing Myori to crash into a tree.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Shippo looked at his shoulder to find Myoga.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been there the whole time, but I've really gotta run. Bye."

"Myoga, wait!" The flea demon was already long gone. "When it comes to fleeing, Myoga's the best." Meanwhile, Myori got up and tried again for about the fifth time, only to receive the same results as before. This went on for about five minutes until Myori became frustrated.

"Would you fight properly? What's with you and dodging?!"

"Why would I fight you?" Myori raised an eyebrow. "Don't you notice a resemblance between us?" Myori finally took the time to take in the demon's appearance. She was a female with golden eyes and silver hair identical to her's, except hers was more silky and was ankle length instead of waist length. She also has a crescent moon on her forehead as well as two purple strips on each cheek.

"We look sort of alike." She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, except for the facial feautures."

"I take it your Uncle Inuyasha's daughter."

"Uncle? So you're..?" She sighed.

"My name is Keisha. I'm the daughter of the General and Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru, your uncle, and his wife, Lady Kagura, your aunt through marriage, making me the Princess as well as the heir to the throne. I'm also the temporary ruler of these lands wherever Father goes off to battle or attends royal affairs." Myori's jaw dropped.

"Your dad's a king?" She smirked.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" She shook her head. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Cousin, why were you attempting to make away with my sword?" Myori raised an eyebrow at her formal grammar. Keisha chuckled. "I'm a Princess. It's a force of habit."

"Grandfather left this sword for me to inheriate." Keisha raised an eyebrow.

"No, Grandfather left it for his eldest grandchild. How old are you Myori?"

"16."

"Sounga's mine." Myori's jaw dropped.

"How old are you then?"

"In human years, 17."

"Dammit!" Keisha let out a slight chuckle but kept a straight face.

"Um, are you going to introduce me to your friend Cousin? He looks a bit confused." Myori looked over her shoulder to Shippo studying Keisha.

"Hey Shippo. Come here. Why are all the way back there? You scared?" Shippo glared at her when she asked the last question with a smirk. In a split second, he was standing in front of the two demons.

"You're Sesshomaru's daughter I take it." She nodded.

"Yes, although that's Lord Sesshomaru to you." Shippo raised an eyebrow then looked at Myori.

"Apparently my uncle's a king." Shippo looked back at Keisha.

"My apologizes." She nodded.

"Think nothing of it." She turned her attention to Myori. "I came across Sessaiga earlier and attempted to pull it out of its stone, but was meet with a strong barrier surrounding it, preventing me from doing so. I can take you to your sword if you like." Keisha walked over and pulled Sounga out of its stone effortlessly and placed it in its sheath on her back. Myori sighed

"I wish I could but I have to be home by sundown or my Dad will go crazy." Keisha thought for a moment.

"Would you like me to give you a ride to the sword and then to your home?" Myori smiled.

"That would be awesome! Thank you and- wait. How are you going to give me a ride?"

"Well-"

"Princess!" Keisha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jaken?" She replied, not even masking the annoyance in her voice.

"Princess you must not run off like that."

"I'm not a child Jaken and I'm certainly not inexperienced when it comes to fighting. Father hasn't been training me for the past ten years for nothing." Jaken frantically shook his hands.

"That's not what I meant Princess. What I meant was your Father would have my backside on a silver platter if anything were to happen to you." He suddenly noticed the two demons standing next to her. "Gah! Fox boy?! Inuyasha?!" Myori rolled her eyes.

"His name is Shippo and I'm not Inuyasha you toad. Last time I checked, my father doesn't have breasts." Jaken glared at her.

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours half breed." Myori glared at him, then in half a second, was holding him up in the air by his throat.

"What did you call me toad?" Myori snarled. Jaken gulped and gave Keisha a pleading look.

"Please forgive him Cousin. He doesn't know when to bite his tongue. I shouldn't even be helping him right now for uttering such a disrespectful comment to my blood, but just give him a second chance, for my sake." Myori nodded and let go of the tiny demon, letting him fall to the ground face first.

"Hmph. Next time you won't be so lucky toad."

Shippo rubbed his chin. "No, I think he's some sort of lizard demon."

"Nah, he's a toad." The two kept going back and forth for a bit until Keisha silenced them.

"You're both wrong. He's an imp." Myori snapped her fingers.

"I knew there was a name for those things!" Keisha rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, stand back." Myori raised an eyebrow at her blood.

"Why?"

"I'll show how I'll give you a ride to your sword and in order to do that, I'll have to change into my true form." The three demons walked far away from the inuyokai. She stood perfectly still as the wind began to increase and circle her. She shut her eyes as it picked up speed and opened them to reveal red eyes with blue irises instead of their usual golden color. The markings on her cheeks also went from purple to blue in transformation. She stayed like this for a moment until her face stretched out and grew larger. Suddenly she turned into a tiny ball of light and reemerged to be a large and fierce dog demon. Myori and Shippo's eyes went wide in shock while Jaken wiped tears from his eyes.

"They grow up so fast," he choked out and let out a sob. Myori rolled her eyes and gave him a punch over the head to shut him up. "Why you.. Staff of Two Heads!" He used his weapon to spit fire at Myori, in which she stood perfectly still. "That'll teach you."

"It didn't hurt you know." His jaw dropped.

"How?!"

She smirked. "Im wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat." Jaken growled as Myori chuckled. "Imp."

"I honestly hope Lord Sesshomaru throws you and Inuyasha in the dungeon."

"Then he'll have to drag me there kicking and screaming."

"Hop on." Keisha said in a deep voice. The three demons climbed onto her back and she took off. Myori took in the view they had above the clouds.

"It's so beautiful."

"It really is." Shippo seconded. Keisha smiled.

"We're just above the sword." Keisha stated. Myori nodded and got up.

"What?! You're going to jump?! Have you finally lost it?!"

"See you at the bottom buddy." With that, Myori jumped of the demon's back nearly 500 feet in the air and still managed to land swiftly on her feet. She stood up to find Sessaiga just in front of her engraved into its stone. "I've found you." She said in a singsong tone and walked over to the sword. She effortlessly pulled it out of its stone and its sheath appeared on her hip. She stared at the sword with disgust. "What kind of sword is this? It's so rusty and old," she sighed. "Leave it to Grandfather to give the eldest the better sword." She placed Sessaiga in its sheath and walked over to where the others were waiting.

"Now that you've got your sword, I can take you back to your home." Myori nodded and climbed aboard Keisha's back and she took off once more. Once they had reach Myori and Shippo's home, it was just before sundown and the two were greeted with Inuyasha and Kagome standing in front of their hut, waiting for their arrival. The pair hopped off Keisha's back, allowing her to return to her human form. Shippo walked over to the parents.

"What's up guys?" Kagome smiled at him.

"We're alright sweetie. Did Myori find her sword?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a long story." Inuyasha glanced down at him.

"Myoga told us she was battling a demon." Shippo raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't exactly a battle and where is Myoga?" The flea demon tried to run away when he heard the young demon's voice changed to a deadly tone, but his clothes got caught up in Inuyasha's claws.

"Master Inuyasha, let me go! Please!" Shippo smirked at Myoga as Inuyasha chuckled.

"Here Shippo, keep him." Shippo reached out and grabbed Myoga with his own claws. The fox demon lowered his head.

"And just where were you during this 'battle' Myoga?"

"Um, uh... um..."

"Wrong answer." The poor flea was crushed in Shippo's fist and was released, slowly making his way to the ground.

Myori chuckled at the two then turned to Keisha. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

"I don't know. I want to but I know that our fathers hate each other."

"It's okay and besides, they've already seen you so you might as well say hello. Just keep Jaken here if you want him to live." Myori muttered the last part while giving Jaken a harsh glare, in which he returned. Keisha chuckled.

"You stay here Jaken. I'll be right back." Jaken nodded as the two demons walked over to Myori's parents. Inuyasha of course, already recognized her.

"You're my niece." Keisha nodded. "And here I thought your father didn't even have a mate." She chuckled.

"I know my father has a cold demeanor, but he means well. Besides, he needs children to have an heir."

"So you're the Princess?" Keisha nodded. She then turned to Kagome.

"Hello Aunt Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Keisha." Kagome smiled warmly at her.

"The pleasure is all mine. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who's your mother Keisha?"

"My mother is Lady Kagura." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Your father, mated with Kagura?!" Keisha stared at Inuyasha blankly, clearly confused.

"Is something wrong Uncle?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"I always thought your father and Kagura hated each other." Keisha shrugged.

"It quite a strange story how they ended up together to be honest." Inuyasha chuckled at her. Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Myori snuck back into the hut and creeped into Kisho's room. He was sitting near the window, staring up at the sky. Myori crept up behind him. He smirked.

"I know you're there babe." She pouted.

"That's not fair." She sat down beside him, but he pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "What are you thinking about Kisho?"

He sighed. "My father was thinking that I should join my Mom's tribe for a few months."

Myori's eyes saddened as she looked down. "Oh."

"But I told him that I wasn't leaving you." Myori looked up at him.

"Really?" He looked down at her.

"Yes. I don't feel the same when I'm not with you. I wouldn't be able to survive a day, forget a few months. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Myori smiled. "Awww, Kisho." She sat up and held his face, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter. The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, then pulled apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. "I love you."

He held her tight, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too Myori." Back with Inuyasha, Keisha was a casual conversation with the half dog demon.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"May Myori please come and stay at the palace with me tonight?" Inuyash scratched his chin.

"I don't know.."

"Please Uncle Inuyasha. No trouble shall follow her and if anything happens, you have the right to put all the blame on me. There are many guards in the palace as well that will watch out for her."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, but have her home by tomorrow afternoon and if your father gets angry from her being there, bring her right back." She smiled.

"Thank you very much Uncle. I promise you won't rue your decision." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Rue means regret. Sorry, speaking in a formal tone is a force of habit."

Inuyasha smirked. "It's alright. You better tell Myori she's leaving." She nodded and took in a deep breath and..

"MYORI!" Inuyasha grabbed his ears and flipped off the chair. He glared at her.

"Did you forget that you're sitting next to a demon? Man, my ears feel like they're bleeding." Keisha chuckled.

"Sorry Uncle." Myori ran out with Yumi and Kisho right behind her.

"What happened?" She smirked.

"How would you like to stay at my palace for the night?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Palace?" Myori gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even introduce you guys. Keisha, this is my close friend Yumi and her brother and my boyfriend Kisho. They're the children of the Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe Koga. Guys, this is Princess Keisha. She's my cousin and the daughter of the Western Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura." Yumi smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Keisha." Kisho held her and kissed it in a polite manner.

"It's a pleasure." Keisha chuckled.

"Likewise." She turned to Myori. "So you two are lovers?" The two demons blushed.

"Basically." She chuckled.

"Princess!" Keisha groaned.

"Yes Jaken?" The imp ran over to the children.

"It's getting dark Princess. We must leave." Myori nodded.

"Hang on, let me get changed." Myori ran into the house without hearing what Jaken said.

"She's coming with us?!" Keisha nodded.

"I was granted permission from Uncle Inuyasha to take her." Jaken shook his head.

"Your father will not approve of her being in the palace Princess. He bears a strong dislike towards Inuyasha."

"I know, but think about it Jaken. Uncle Inuyasha hates Father, but yet he wasn't rude to me or told me to leave. Maybe Father will act the same way with Myori." Jaken sighed.

"Alright, but I cannot be blamed whatsoever if your father gets angry." Keisha nodded. Myori then came outside in a different outfit. Instead of usual white Robe of the Fire Rat outfit, she was a white kimono with pale pink floral designs and a gold sash.

"Alright. Let's go." Just as Myori turned, Jaken caught her attention.

"Hang on there puppy. Look, I know you've never been to a palace before so let me make this very clear. You must behave in a civilized manner and if you can't then you can stay in your village. I'm sure Lady Kagura wouldn't want your rebellious attitude rubbing off on her kids."

Myori raised an eyebrow. "Kids?"

"I have two younger siblings. You'll meet them when we arrive." Myori then turned to Jaken.

"And why do you assume everything about me is wrong?"

"Because you're just like your father." Myori gave a frustrated groan.

"How do you know I'm just like my father? You barely even know him yourself. Now, I'll admit we're alike in some ways but in case you haven't noticed, I'm my own person. Not only that, but I also developed many traits from my mother as well. If anything, I'm more like her than him if you want the truth toad. So if you think I can't behave myself and that I'll end up messing up, then you're sadly mistaken." She walked up to him. "There's honestly nothing I hate more than a person who judges another based on ridiculous, not to mention foolish, opinions and won't accept the truth that staring them right in the face. In other words, you're the definition of ignorance." She shoved him aside with her hip and walked over to Keisha, who in turn narrowed her eyes at Jaken.

"Jaken, didn't I beg Myori not to kill you earlier when you called her a half breed?" Gulping, Jaken nodded. "Then what gave you the confidence to insult her a second time?"

"W-well, um.. you see, Princess Keisha.. uh.." Keisha walked to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Third time's the charm?'" He nodded. "That saying also applied to this current situation, but in the negative. Insult my cousin for a third time, and it'll be you who will be thrown in the dungeon." Jaken let out a cry and kneed down, kissing her black leather covered feet.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess. I swear it won't happen again. Please forgive me. I'm so ashamed." The princess sighed.

"Enough of that Jaken. Stop it." He then jumped up. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Jaken sighed and turned to the hanyou.

"Myori, I apologize for my harsh words. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She then smiled.

"That's all I wanted Jaken and yes, you are forgiven. Just don't let history repeat itself otherwise you're going to find yourself underneath my foot, begging for mercy." Jaken shuddered at the thought as Keisha chuckled.

"We must get going Myori. It's almost nightfall." Myori nodded and walked over to her parents and gave them both a hug.

"I'm off. I'll be back by tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

"Okay sweetheart. Just be careful."

"And don't let Sesshomaru push you around." Myori chuckled.

"Daddy, you already know I wouldn't allow that to happen." She then turned to Kisho.

"I don't know how I'll go tonight without you." She smiled.

"Don't worry love. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll spend time with you then." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more babe." He gave her a tight hug then let her go. She also gave Yumi a hug.

"What about me?" Myori smirked at her older 'brother'.

"Shippo!" She jumped on the fox demon, squeezing the life out of him.

"Can't breathe.. Myori." She chuckled and got off of him. He smirked as well and gave her a proper hug.

"Alright, let's go Keisha."

"Um Myori. I'm a little worn out to turn into my true form so is it alright if you run alongside me? I can still fly in my human form, but I can only carry Jaken."

"Sure, no problem. Bye everyone!" With that, the silver haired demon took off in a sprint. Keisha only shook head and flew off after her.

"Wait Princess, don't leave me!" He ran after her and jumped onto her fur boa before she took off. Kagome sighed.

"She's such a sweet and behaved girl." Inuyasha smirked.

"She may like look identical to Sesshomaru, but she acts nothing like him."

"I hope Sesshomaru doesn't shun Myori. I don't think she'd be able to take it." Inuyasha's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"She'll be alright. He won't do anything to her." His face suddenly became stiff. 'He already knows that if he does, I'm coming over there and shoving Tessaiga down his throat.'

Meanwhile with Keisha and Myori, their trip was going smoothly, until..

"Ha, you're running so slow! Try to keep up with your cousin!" Myori growled at the tiny demon.

"Hey Jaken!"

"What do you want now?" He was met with a large rock making contact with his skull. He almost fell off of Keisha in shock, but caught himself before he pummelled down to his death. He looked down to see Myori smirking.

"Watch if I don't behead you when we land stubborn demon!" Her smirk grew wider.

"Gotta catch me first!" With a wink, she sped up, leaving the two behind. While Jaken shouted after her, with her most likely ignoring his profanities, Keisha sighed.

'I'm in for one hell of a night.'

**::::::**

**::::::**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**TheShadowedRose**


End file.
